Instinct
by DarkandTwistedTales
Summary: AU. While Hobbes is laying in bed he thinks about his instincts to kill.


Authoress note: It is joked a few times in the comics about that tigers eat humans (Mostly used when Hobbes is hungry.) So I just came up with this. So enjoy.

Hobbes rustled and turned in Calvin's bed. He felt his mouth fill with saliva in hunger. Instinct was taking over. He looked over at his sleeping friend. Calvin looked so comfortable sleeping, not worrying at all that a tiger was in his bed. And why would he? This said tiger was his best friend.

Trusting your best friend was an important thing and this six year old understood this. But if he knew...if he knew what thoughts Hobbes' head was producing, he wouldn't. His parents wouldn't let anything bad happen to their son Calvin,even if he was rather bothersome.

His parents...

Little did they know who their son was playing with every day. All they saw a toy, a simple toy. They didn't see him like their son did.

Calvin saw him as a sedimentary creature and not just a stuffed tiger. In fact he scoffed at anyone who told him other wise. He wanted everyone to believe his best friend was real.

_Best friend..._

The word stung in Hobbes' mind. Best friends didn't think thoughts like this, right?; Tigers don't think that way about tigers and humans don't feel that way about humans. But...if one of them was a tiger and the other a human...

Tigers sometimes saw humans as prey. And prey had two kinds; Weak and strong. Calvin would not fall under the latter category. Hobbes could kill him in a heart beat!

Sure the weak prey was not fun to catch, but if a tiger was in a dire need of food he'd go for a weaker prey.

His stomach growled again. He grasped his head and tried to stop instinct from kicking in. But, temptation was too much...almost. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Hobbes?" Asked a small voice. Hobbes turned to face Calvin. "You okay?"

"Yeah..I'm just...hungry.." Hobbes explained. It wasn't a lie; He was hungry. But, he didn't dare say what he was hungry for, nor about instinct.

Instinct..huh. He talked about his instincts to Calvin before. In fact he bragged about being a tiger and how noble they were. He didn't always get away with this as an excuse; even if it was just playing.

But this, playing was really nothing more than a plan of attack. Whenever Hobbes tackled or fought with his friend, it was an attempt of murder. He used the excuse that it was merely play. It was far from that. He knew every time his six year old companion came home from school, he could of killed him with his trademark pounce. Each day however, he stopped.

Each time he was close enough to get his prey, he stopped. He managed to over come instinct each time.

"Oh." Was all Calvin could say. He was far to tired to say anything else. He yawned,closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hobbes sighed a heavy sigh. He lay his head on the pillow and gripped the edge of it. He looked out the window at the moon.

The moon shined brightly in the dark blue night sky. It wasn't the only light source; Stars twinkled together in perfect unison. Hobbes hoped looking for constellations would calm his jumbled, instinct filled thoughts. He saw the shape of Leo the lion.

Leo wouldn't let his instincts bug him, like it did Hobbes. He didn't crave the flesh of a loved one. All he hunted he could care less about. He had no interest at all that these animals had lives. Hobbe's prey however...

He knew too much about the blonde six year old. They had been on so many adventures that created their close bond.

If he could control his instincts, he would. He wouldn't want to hurt the child who cared so much for him. Hobbes knew he cared. That's what best friends do.

_Best friends..._The words echoed in Hobbes' head again and made him shiver. These words made him feel much worse about his instinct kicking in. Even when he could control it, the instincts still lingered in his mind; Waiting to pounce and attack like a lion stalking an antelope.

Hobbes clasped his eyes shut with as much force as he could. He turned away from Calvin, hoping it would calm his instincts. His instincts to kill...

The end.


End file.
